


CHRYSALIS 蛹

by ritasichen



Category: LDH
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritasichen/pseuds/ritasichen
Summary: 不用负责任·臣x责任是什么·隆⚠️18禁！接受不了不要看！⚠️裸露直接性描写PS：不接受谩骂 骂我就哭





	CHRYSALIS 蛹

 

  
      东京是个不夜城，即使已是深夜，那璀璨的灯光依然淹没了夜空中那黯淡的星光。灯红酒绿的生活，没有人会在意光年外的星辰如何倾尽一生，只为在万年把自己的影子装点在人们眼中，正如没有人会在意此刻与你擦肩而过的人过去经历过什么，现在又承受着什么；又如他们不在意一场又一场的近乎疯狂的性事中，两个人是否以爱之名。

 

      习惯如同可怕的茧，囚住两人，明明大家都觉得没有继续这种关系的必要，还是难以挣脱，都以一个懒得寻找新的性伴侣的借口留下，毕竟彼此都熟悉对方身体的每一处，知道怎么在性事中酣畅淋漓，获得最大的快感。

 

      “我不爱他。”

 

      “我们之间不需要爱，单纯由欲望驱使，一切会简单很多。”

 

      说到底还是隆二生来就是那种冷淡从不主动投怀送抱的性子，而广臣情潮来势汹汹，从不逊于旁人。第一次之后，热血涌动，隆二把他当作自己的信仰去靠近，广臣也愿意征服这具清冷的身躯。

 

      隆二随手搭上墙的手指扣开了房间的灯，柔和迷离的光便四散而开，将周围的黑暗冲淡，也将身上的他如照片底片般冲印出来，收缩彩墨，逐渐明晰。他今夜还是一身黑，妖冶但不带丝毫女气。隆二推了推身上的人，“先去洗澡，我等你。”

 

      充满湿气的浴室里落着几枚卷曲的毛发，显然是刚落上去的。那弧度和长度，来自私密处无疑。广臣静静看着那几根毛发，眼前又想到被他刻意回避的脸庞与身体。那皮肉紧致、蓄藏阳光的身体，在遮遮掩掩的浴衣下反而更引人探究。他正在欲望炽烈的年纪，不可能视而不见。

 

      广臣带着一身水汽出来，看着床上已经半褪衣衫的人，便叫他穿好衣服走到衣柜里拿润滑油。然而隆二刚重新套好衣服，俯下身就被人拉住，连扯带推地被压在了床上。还没来得及斥责，唇便欺压上来，混杂着清爽的漱口水味和沐浴的水汽。广臣扯下浴袍，将自己的上身从中剥出，纤细紧致的腰肢贴着隆二的胯部。“知道我为什么等你穿好衣服吗？”他扣住隆二的脸侧，嘴唇有一下没一下地咬着他的下巴，“因为我喜欢剥人衣服。”言毕，手指已经从隆二的浴衣衣襟钻入，微凉的手摸着温热的胸膛，挑逗的吮吻，同时撞击着他的胯部。

 

      广臣脱下身上的浴袍，将自己硬了的阴茎塞了进去。然后按着自己的阴茎，隔着一层內裤紧贴着隆二的柱身揉搓，淫糜的场景让隆二的呼吸变得粗重，脊椎像是水银计一样往上攀升着刻度，酥麻感从尾椎骨一阵一阵上涌。他低下头认真地又浪荡地舔舐着隆二的胸膛。故意拉出口水丝的舌头和扑下淡淡阴影的睫毛，中和成诱人的场景。致命的诱惑，偏偏又露出狼般的野性。

 

      广臣扯动隆二的发，将身上的人拉到面前，隆二修长健硕的腿立刻钳制了广臣的腰肢。黏腻的舌吻，对方的口腔内潮湿的气息，身体的某部分持续摩擦，在短暂的满足后他被撩拔出更为炙热的欲望。隆二伸出手臂，正欲勾住广臣的脖颈，却被猛地推开。身上的人居高临下地看着躺倒在床上大口换气的隆二，然后翻身，让他趴在自己的身上，手掌蓄力往他屁股上扇，随后又沿着那发红的掌印一圈一圈地爱抚。隆二眼睛憋得通红，带着一丝报复的性质捏了他乳头一把，顺着身体曲线，手指滑落到他的囊袋。

 

      随着手中握着的逐渐粗硬，隆二俯下身用唇舌套弄起来。液体从唇角滑下，沾湿嘴唇与手指，在那冷淡的面庞上显得分外迷人。他白皙的皮肤上不可遏制地浮上红潮，被压抑的欲望便叫嚣着渴望抬头。阴茎完全拔出来的时候，他便用舌尖拨弄前端的小孔，从顶端舔到根部，每一寸皮肤，甚至连柱身上的青筋都照顾周到。广臣本来就被弄得半硬了，再受到这种刺激，几乎是一秒内完全充血。广臣尺寸不小，于是他只能退出一点，调整姿势，又重新含了进去。他感觉到他已经把整个龟头都吞到喉咙深处，咽喉紧紧箍住他最敏感的地方。广臣的手指扣上他柔软的金发，按紧与拉开间，挣扎下身却追逐着快感，像受了蛊惑一般狠狠地撞向隆二口腔深处。底下的恶魔却突然使坏，含住他欲望的尖端用力地吸入，叫他差点破功。

 

      广臣再次掌握了主动权。他见隆二跪坐在自己腿间，遍握住他的膝盖，强硬地分开他的双腿。把自己拉向他，像个获胜者一般，用他的性器左右拍打、摩擦隆二早已硬得流水的性器。

 

      他激烈地吮吸着，和隆二不同，隆二他是缓慢的，像是细细品尝一道珍馐。而广臣根本不带任何温柔的过渡，肆意又疯狂地用炽热的唇舌给予隆二无边的快感。隆二一开始还是可以清醒地大叫出声，随后就控制不住自己。性器前端不断冒出体液，但又被广臣迅速舔舐，他浑身的血肉似乎都要在他口中融化、燃烧。他想逃离这混沌，但竭力出口的却是尖叫与呻吟。

 

      广臣对他的尖叫熟视无睹，反而变本加厉，用手指按摩他的两个囊袋，在性器与后穴之间的连接处用指尖刮弄，学着他刚刚那样，用嘴包裹着他的马眼重重一吸。他猛地弓起腰腹，身体痉挛，连叫都叫不出来。突如其来的高潮刺激了隆二的神经，他呜咽地喘息着，精液像是失禁般从性器内流出。

 

      他亲吻着隆二，好分散自己的注意力，隆二情难自禁的喘息让他的心跳乱了节拍。明明不是十八二十血气未定的青葱少年，却每次因为他微不可闻的呜咽自乱阵脚，差点缴械投降。他起身看着还在床上喘息的人，像被海潮推上岸的幸存者，笑着把没有压着的半边被子盖到他头上，转身去找润滑油。广臣把衣柜翻了个遍，除了一瓶见底的就再也找不到新的。他拿着那所剩无几的瓶子钻回被褥里，倒转瓶子甩了好几下，嗞嗞的提示声宣告这瓶润滑油已经完成它的使命。被子里的人不满地瞪了他一眼，“叫你上次一次别用那么多，现在好了吧。”“你不懂。”“那你去兑点水回来。”广臣佯装生气把空瓶丢在地上，似真非真白了他一眼，“之后一起去买，现在不用也行。”两性关系中掌控一切的他又来了，话语中看似是带着甜蜜，但是两人心里都明白，一起真的只是字面上的一起，字里行间的重点是现在刹不住，也不需要。

 

      像是完全没有思索过一样，广臣掀开被子伸手向隆二小腹上半干的精液探去，直到小腹上被抹得干干净净，那带着黏腻、不安分的手往下游走直至股沟，肆意涂抹揉捏。隆二还来不及开口骂他，口中就被塞进了两根手指，咸、腥、苦，又带有自己习惯的沐浴露的味道。他挺起上半身，轻轻啃咬着广臣的手指，舌尖与指尖相碰继而又躲开。他慢慢环上广臣的肩颈，明明是极具暗示性的动作，他的眼睛仍旧是一片纯净。广臣热烈地回应着，尚且有空的左手从背到后颈，沾染着对方口涎的右手放到自己口中，尔后是他的后穴，打着圈揉按进紧致的甬道。隆二极力适应着异物侵入体内的不适感，却在广臣按到某处时大叫出声。广臣知道怎么困住隆二，隆二同样知道广臣也逃不掉，茧是两人共同编织的。激烈的情事，不过是化蛹前的自由。广臣笑着，手指贴在隆二的侧壁上抽插不休，他放着自己蓬勃的欲望不管不顾，通过隆二不断变化的身体带给自己如潮水样连绵不绝的灭顶快感，即使还没有进入所谓的正事。

 

      隆二压抑不能的呻吟，是最撩人的春药，广臣只想让他在自己身下啜泣、求饶、扭动、为他泄下口涎。想及此处，他把手抽出换上了他的性器，抓着隆二的腰往下压，撞击得他的腿连连晃动。隆二的手指紧紧地扣紧广臣的头发，难以抑制地低鸣。圆润的臀部也被撞得小幅度地飞翘，两人身体间的炙热被挤压，隆二的双腿随着一波接一波的痉挛夹紧，同时包裏广臣欲望的甬道也一阵抽动。肌肉的挛缩似乎成为快乐的源头。

     

      他抱起隆二走向落地镜，身体连接处上下动作让隆二更加心烦。他把他按向镜子，“上去蹭，蹭出精了，今天再一次就结束。”他满眼都写着蛊惑，哄着他。也是信了他的鬼话，哪怕自己只能伸长了腿，脚趾蜷曲着贴着地面试图让自己借力挺腰，灼热的性器贴着冰凉的落地镜镜面，激得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，可是却认真地开始动作，泛红的脸颊上面的表情都被映射出来，视力极好的男人甚至能看见自己的毛孔。

 

      隆二不想承认这是他的脸，这张被情欲充满的脸。

 

      广臣将自己的性器从隆二体内抽出来，贴着他的会阴滑动，将那体液糊了他一屁股，还光滑锃亮的闪着水光，时不时从他两腿间探出去，磨蹭他的囊袋，看着他的速度慢下来，下一秒成心狠狠一拍，督促他加快速度。随后成功收获身前男人充满怨念的小眼神。隆二好像全身上下每个毛孔都张开着散发热气，血液似乎在上涌，一处往脸上涌动，一处往下身涌动，贴在镜子上的部分已经出现了一小片白色雾气，那双因为快感而逐渐失去焦点的双眼，也在水雾中迷蒙晃动。很快腰部一绷紧，挺直上身，他甚至想将全身都紧紧贴在镜子上，手指和脚趾颤颤巍巍地蜷曲，好像被榨干了身体内的氧气，濒临晕眩，大口大口地喘着粗气。

 

      他扬起脖子，蹭着广臣的下巴。随着身后的撞击，手掌一下一下蹭着光滑的镜面，稍稍张开腿就可以从镜子里看清广臣的进进出出。甚至不需要看清，光凭借听觉，一下接一下的水声，就已经是充满情色意味，叫人血脉偾张。

 

      尽情的欢叫，甚至故意叫得更大声。广臣欣赏着镜中的景色，看着隆二隐忍着欲望的脸，早已潮红的身体，自己也忍不住发出低沉的呻吟。他将隆二拖到电视机柜上，让他分开腿，又是一轮的压榨。

 

      不知是谁按开了音响遥控，音乐混合着两人下身盘踞的的欲潮。隆二的嘴角渐渐抹开一点弧度，这是今晚他第一次笑，带着了然与邀请。广臣的手顺着他的大腿用力往下，狠狠地抓住了他的脚踝。音乐与放肆的呻吟厮混，桌布在他们腰间缠绕、濡湿。音乐催促着快感的累积，在某个高音点两人再一次喷发。

 

      情欲未退，但他们冷静且坦然。广臣赤身裸体地抱隆二上床，尽管广臣的双腿间还在仰头叫嚣，而隆二腿股间顺流而下的白色粘液，随着走动而滴落，入口一吞一吐，仿佛在回味刚刚被填满的余韵。广臣打开了床头的香薰，水汽徐徐，香气弥漫，慢慢地侵吞着属于两人的味道。

 

      “怎么，看起来你似乎需要换个性伴侣。”

 

      “怎么，你没有信心留住我吗？"

 

      这段关系中双方互相抱拥，各取所需。相互纠缠之间竟然发觉两个人都是虫蛹般的存在，挣脱不了虫茧，只能在茧里贪恋一星半点的自由。或许有一天他们会蜕变新生，或许永远不会。

 

 

 

 

  
\-- à la fin --

 


End file.
